


與你再次相遇

by detest37



Category: Football RPF
Genre: FIFA World Cup 2018, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detest37/pseuds/detest37
Summary: 都怪魔笛太浪漫，辣雞太溫柔，希望雙子星和國家隊能一起繼續閃耀





	與你再次相遇

擠滿所有球員及工作人員的歡慶派對現場，即使消失了某一人也極少人會去注意到，但消失的那人偏偏是莫德里奇，而注意到的恰好是拉基蒂奇。

 

拉基蒂奇原以為在派對上露出笑容的莫德里奇應該安然無恙了，但在對方背著眾人緩步走向門口時，他知道其實那些看似無事的神態也只是對方身為隊長的素質，球場上他一肩扛起重任，引領大家向前，即使身處劣勢了，也絕不輕易露出擔憂，即使早已下了球場，他依然不會因為自己的情緒影響到他人。若是一直苦著一張臉，對於想慶祝的隊友們肯定會形成一種尷尬，拉基蒂奇輕嘆了一口氣，也隨著對方的腳步離開了。

 

派對的聲響隨著綿延的紅色地毯漸漸消失在身後，寂靜在轉角處迎接他的到來，拉基蒂奇獨自漫步在飯店走廊，明明沿途架設了一盞一盞的吊燈，還是顯得有些昏暗。

 

到達目的地─莫德里奇房門外，準備握住門把的手懸在半空中，他正思忖著要如何解釋自己的來意，從門板和門框間透出的微弱光線給了他一個藉口，他伸出食指輕輕一推，光線擴大成了光片。

 

門縫間望去正巧可看見床的一角，有個人影就在床邊，身子的高度看起來是坐在床邊的地板上，拉基蒂奇唇一抿，心頭一緊，像極了被老師叫進辦公室訓話的孩子，在門口深呼一口氣做最後準備。

 

「這位先生，不關好門，就不怕有人闖進來要簽名嗎？」拉基蒂奇語帶笑意，即使他其實是想說＂你還好嗎？＂，但他還是選擇了用這樣的方式不讓對方難堪。

 

坐在地上的人第一時間並沒有回應，這沉默來的突然，讓拉基蒂奇措手不及的試圖想用下一句話迷補時，聽到莫德里奇嘴邊洩溢的輕笑聲。

 

「那也應該是去和冠軍要簽名吧？」

 

拉基蒂奇沉下眼，嘴角向後縮緊，吐不出回應，像是無聲的贊同了對方的話。

 

競技賽場上是很現實的，除了冠軍外的所有名次都只能稱得上是一種慰藉，即使總有人說＂雖敗猶榮＂，雖然媒體煽情的將標題標上＂法國隊贏得冠軍，克羅地亞則贏得了世界＂，但多年以後，我們仍被後人稱作亞軍，而那些感人且激勵人心的形容詞並不會被記住。

 

正因為他們是職業球員，所以更了解這樣的道理。

 

再抬起頭時，拉基蒂奇才注意到莫德里奇坐在地上的原因，金球獎座就佇立在床上，那不算沉的重量在白色的被單上還是壓出了一圈印子，床墊軟得有些勉強得撐起獎座，但還是導致它有些歪斜。

 

莫德里奇直愣愣盯著它許久，久的讓拉基蒂奇覺得他不會再回應自己，拉基蒂奇又更靠近了幾步，未被窗簾遮蓋完全的落地窗，五光十色的霓虹還照亮著夜幕，外頭還熱鬧得延續著世界杯冠軍賽的餘韻。

 

「伊萬，你知道嗎？我不是為了它來到這的。」莫德里奇抬起頭望向站在身旁的拉基蒂奇。

 

拉基蒂奇俯看著對方，莫德里奇原本就水潤的大眼內彷彿有一片海，原本風平浪靜，但卻逐漸翻起了浪花，最後飛濺出了眼眶。

 

「我知道，盧卡，我知道的。」拉基蒂奇單手托著地板，也跟著坐了下來，他伸出手一把握住莫德里奇原本就單薄的肩膀，讓他倚在自己肩上。

 

拉基蒂奇覺得肩頭的衣服布料漸漸濕了，但是低下眼往對方瞧時卻發現莫德里奇仍然面無表情，只是任由不甘心的淚水掉落，但很快的莫德里奇坐直了身，給了對方一個＂我沒事的＂眼神。

 

「你也回房休息吧，時候不早了。」

 

像是被針扎到般，拉基蒂奇迅速的從地板跳起來，他迅速將快傾倒在床上的金球獎座移至床邊的小桌上，放置的時候還發出了一聲厚重的撞擊聲，他拉起坐在地板的莫德里奇將他按在床上，「盧卡，對我不需要這麼客套吧？」

 

莫德里奇的眉頭皺了一下，那僅存的力氣也從深深呼出的那口氣中流失，他癱軟的垂下肩膀，如同一顆洩了氣的皮球，不再盈滿。

 

「出去的時候，幫我把門帶上…好嗎？」最後幾個字托的很長，像是他用盡最後一口氣交代後事般，莫德里奇垂著頭，不願再與拉基蒂奇對上眼，他一個側身後躺在床上。

 

拉基蒂奇知道此時此刻的莫德里奇只想好好靜靜，但是看著那蜷曲在床上的身子，那種難以言喻的抑鬱正以它為中心輻射蔓延著，雖然他知道他的隊長是個內心強大的人，但是萬一…呢？

 

他站了好一會兒，決定在床邊坐下，這樣正巧是他伸手就能碰觸到對方的高度，白皙的手指輕柔的沒入了莫德里奇金棕色的髮絲間，「門早就關上了，盧卡。」

 

連結對方的掌心傳來了些微的肌肉震動，莫德里奇征了一下，但也許真的累了，他沒有再做多餘的動作，只是躺在床上，靜靜迎接世界杯的落幕。

 

拉基蒂奇撫摸著對方的頭，一遍又一遍的的想撫平對方的失落，可是對方的情緒在不再壓抑的情況下佔了上風，逐漸感染了自己，讓他不自覺的加重了手中的力道。

 

盧卡…我願意做任何事讓你不再難過，但你能教我嗎？

 

 

\-------------------

 

拉基蒂奇哆嗦了一下，被冷風硬生生的吵醒，赫然發現自己竟然赤裸裸的倚在一塊岩石上，刺骨的寒意從腹部的肌膚傳來，他立馬跳起來，慌張的四處張望。周遭竟是大大小小的白色岩石，從石縫中還竄出一絲綠意，置身在這陌生的空間，腦袋還在試圖理解這個情況。

 

這是哪裡！？

 

一陣陣狂風如野獸般呼嘯而過後，生存的本能終於呼喚著他快去找些能讓他溫暖的東西。

 

他幸運的處在一塊算是圓潤的大石上，其餘的都是稜角尖銳，沒有了革履的保護，每動一步，腳底板就痛得像是被劃破了皮膚，好不容易在石縫中撿拾到一塊破了洞的棉布，也不顧上面還沾著泥土草屑，他馬上將自己裹在其中。

 

叮叮叮—

 

不規則的鈴聲在不遠處響起，還伴隨著羊群的叫聲，一個身著藍色棉襖的孩子，手持著一根細長的木棍將羊群們趕向這個方向，或許是那孩子太過瘦弱才顯得那件外套特別巨大。

 

小男孩年約5、6歲，蓬鬆的金色短髮在他的移動時上下飄動，蠕動的小嘴似乎在哼哼著什麼，等到那聲量足以被他聽到時，才知道男孩正在數數，用他熟悉的母語在在數著羊。

 

「盧卡！！！」

 

拉基蒂奇像是意會到了什麼，他朝著小男孩大喊。盧卡這個名字很普遍，他自己的父親亦是，可能在大街喊上這個名字，都會有好幾個人同時回應，但他並不是隨意喊喊，直覺告訴他，那個男孩就是他的盧卡。

 

第一次的時候，對方並沒有注意到他，他又努力往對方靠近了一些，「盧卡！」，他再次呼喊，這次他的聲音終於不再淹沒在羊群中。

 

小男孩望向他，面無表情的，清澈的淡棕色瞳孔佈置著警戒，他們中間隔著的山羊群像是一條會流動的白色河流，難以跨越。

 

「嘿，別怕好嗎？」拉基蒂奇伸出一隻手，若不是還要撐住身上的那塊布料，他是想伸出兩隻手以示真誠。

 

男孩將手中的木棍晃了晃，但頭仍還是朝向著他不動，彷彿他移開了視線，就會遭遇不測似的緊盯著對方。

 

拉基蒂奇其實是能理解的他的，在這荒郊野外中突然冒出了一個幾乎赤裸的陌生人，一個好孩子的確不該跟他攀談，又更何況是在這個時期。

 

這樣的對峙持續了一陣子，男孩的視線轉向了一直落單的小羊，他邁開腳步，步伐熟練的往不平整的石子上蹬，沒兩三下的就走遠了。

 

「盧卡，別走！拜託…」拉基蒂奇吃力的在後面追著他，但沒過多久，小男孩將羊群趕了回來，雖然和拉基蒂奇隔著一段不遠的距離，但始終沒跟他搭話。

 

拉基蒂奇猜想，男孩可能還在觀察著自己，因為他時不時的會偷偷看向自己，但當他們對上眼時，他又假裝在趕羊。拉基蒂奇不經想著盧卡曾說過，在球場上當他們視線交錯的時候，不用言語就知道彼此在想什麼，其實在場外也是，對於年幼的他似乎也管用。

 

在確定對方不會走遠的時候，拉基蒂奇安心的選了塊石頭坐下，當專注力不再時，嚴寒的空氣才再次受到了他的重視。

 

好冷啊…這樣的天氣，盧卡就一個人在這放羊嗎？

 

拉基蒂奇意識到他正處在這戰亂的這個年代，那個他也走過但沒親身經歷過的歷史，這裡曾是他遙遠卻又熟悉的家鄉，他還是盧卡這個年紀時，長輩們傳誦的故事就是他連結這塊土地唯一的橋樑，現在，他也終於踏上了這裡。

 

這很難以用一句話、一篇作文，甚至一本書來表達他現在心裡頭的感受，五味雜陳的，其實他並不想親自見證，但身體的每一寸都興奮的像是迎接等待已久的重逢。

 

回神時，視線已經被一個巨大的身影佔據，拉基蒂奇反射性的將身子向後拉出一段距離，才發現原來是男孩就站在自己身前不到一步的距離，皺緊眉頭的望向自己。

 

「你很冷嗎？」小男孩用那細嫩的聲音怯怯詢問。

 

拉基蒂奇愣了一會，才注意到自己的臉多了兩道濕漉漉的痕跡，寒風一刮，像是被刀割一般，出奇的疼。

 

小男孩並沒有等到他的答覆，就一溜煙地跑走了，他的腳步之輕盈，像極了在球場上奔馳的莫德里奇。

 

雖然小孩離開了，但羊群還在，拉基蒂奇不知道他去了哪，但也無計可施的坐在原地。來回走動的羊群在身旁徘徊，他伸手摸了摸一隻離自己最近的山羊，思緒又跌入了惆悵裡。

 

盧卡是在這裡成長的，在這裡堅韌的活了下去。一個這麼小的孩子就獨自在這放牧，他憶起世界杯期間，被媒體翻出的紀錄片，他們的隊長從牧童到國家隊隊長，活生生地將他的一生變成了傳奇，這讓他於有榮焉的不經莞爾。

 

拉基蒂奇突然感覺不這麼冷了，小男孩不知從何處抱了件大衣回來披在他身上，一絲絲毛線球起舞般的佇立在外衣上，棉質的衣服上還有幾處裂縫，看起來也歷經了風霜。

 

潮濕的霉味沒入了鼻腔，這讓他有些難受，但小男孩把另一個東西塞到自己懷裡的動作更引起自己的注意。拉基蒂奇愣了幾秒，努力地把手中物件的形體和自己印象中的每種事物對照，「你不喜歡足球嗎？」小男孩歪著頭，看眼前的大哥哥沒反應，又將球拿了回來。

 

他終於恍然大悟，那灰黃的表面早已看不出原本的皮製外皮，脫落的線頭全都綻開來，像極了髒亂的毛線團，拉基蒂奇心頭一揪，那是一顆破舊的足球，但男孩卻是如珍寶的捧著。

 

他多希望能夠送一個全新的給他，不！就算一百、一千顆他都願意，但他知道現在不可能，他無法留下任何東西在這，相同的，也帶不走什麼，因為他們並不存在彼此的時空。

 

男孩在旁邊開始盤帶起球，即使這裡的場地異常嚴峻，「我媽媽說看我踢球的時候她都會很開心。」他自顧自地說著，「但她也說過踢球沒辦法維生。」

 

從一個如此幼齡的孩子口中聽到這樣成熟的話，莫德里奇倒臥在床上蜷曲的身影突然和眼前的孩子重疊，莫非是自己的祈禱靈驗了？那麼與他再次相見的理由…

 

「是阿。」這兩個字哽在喉嚨，拉基蒂奇發現自己根本吐不出這幾個簡單的字。

 

此刻間，他變成了自私的人。如果盧卡不再踢球了，那麼他們不會相遇、無法並肩作戰，甚至不能一起躺在綠意草皮上歡笑、痛哭，這一幕幕的場景嚇的他倒抽了一口氣，甚至屏息了一分鐘。

 

他沒辦法想像不踢球的莫德里奇會在哪…

 

「對不起…盧卡，真的很對不起…」拉基蒂奇低聲呢喃著，也許上天給了他一個機會阻止莫德里奇的傷痛，但他卻做不到。

 

「嘿、」拉基蒂奇朝男孩一喊，原本在踢球的孩子停了下來，他走上前，伸出右手搭上了男孩的肩膀，「盧卡，也許因為你的命運寫在星辰之上，才必須經歷這額外的淬鍊，所以不要放棄，好嗎？」

 

「星星？」男孩抬頭望向天空，但天還未黑，只有一片蔚藍點綴著白雲。

 

男孩天真的反應讓拉基蒂奇笑了出來，這麼小的孩子可能根本就不了解自己在說什麼吧？但是無所謂了，只要你還堅持著你的夢想，那我就會伴隨在你身邊。

 

對不起，盧卡…即使會經歷這般傷痛欲絕，還是請你走向足球、走向我。

 

你的傷口，讓克羅地亞來替你撫慰；你的眼淚，讓我替你擦乾，只求你不要放棄我們。

 

\-----------------

 

「醒了？」

 

拉基蒂奇緊閉著眼皮好一會後才吃力的張開眼，他半坐半躺在床緣一宿，維持這樣的姿勢讓他身子開始痠疼了起來。

 

「伊萬，你得回房整理行李了。」莫德里奇露出了微笑，「抱歉，讓你擔心了。」他邊說邊利索的摺好自己的衣服塞進行李箱。

 

剛睡醒的拉基蒂奇頭還有些昏昏沉沉的，他還想著那個在山上放羊的小男孩，但自己卻不在那了。

 

莫德里奇拉起行李箱的拉鍊，已經整理好了。看自己的隊友還賴在床上，他狡猾的溜到他身邊，伸出手在拉基蒂奇頭上亂抓一把，讓原本就不太整齊的頭髮更加凌亂了。

 

拉基蒂奇有氣無力地瞥了對方一眼，像是說著＂你也太幼稚了吧？＂，莫德里奇不在乎的露出得意的表情，然後又自己笑的東倒西歪。

 

「噯、伊萬，我以前沒跟你提過吧？其實第一次見到你的時候，我就覺得你特別親切，好像很久以前就認識你的感覺。」莫德里奇也在床邊坐了下來。

 

「我說，盧卡…你這搭訕的手段也太老套了吧？」拉基蒂奇慵懶的理了理頭髮，有些無奈的翻上眼。

 

莫德里奇不甘心的呶呶嘴，繼續解釋：「我是說真的，我小的時候曾經見過一個長的很像你的人，雖然知道不可能，但我真覺得那個人就是你。」他點點頭，像是給予自己肯定似的。

 

拉基蒂奇眼神游移了幾秒，了然般的衝著對方一望，眼眸中帶著驚喜的光彩。

 

「伊萬，也許我們的命運真的寫在星辰上，只是還未到達那最閃亮的時刻吧？」

 

「是阿…看來我們這兩顆星還得繼續努力呢！對吧？」

 

他們兩人相視一笑。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
